


Hello little lady

by MakoSky22



Series: StopKpopmpreg2k17 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby POV, Childbirth, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: A thoughts of a tiny baby following their sassy mommy and whipped daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing, but I love verkwan and I love mpreg so :)))))))

* * *

 

"Hansol!!" Seungkwan shrieked that had the younger sprinting up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door open, breathing heavily.

"YES?!"

Seungkwan held up a pair of jeans with a whimper. "My jeans won't fit anymore." 

Hansol went out of the room with another slam of the door.

 

_"Sounds like daddy is mad at mommy, again."_

 

_Hi! I'd tell you my name but I don't know myself really. All I know is that I'm inside my mommy and that I'm coming out real soon!_

_My daddy is Hansollie and he likes rapping around me. He talks funny sometimes that sometimes my mommy can't understand sometimes._

_Oh, my mommy! I love my mommy! He's the best! My mommy feeds me so many things I like! Anytime I want!_

_And speaking of!_

 

"Ooh!" Seungkwan rubbed his stomach as the kicks relentlessly continued. Hansol stopped his thrusting inside him to look at him in alarm.

"What is it? Is it really time Kwannie?!" He asked moving look down at the man's entrance. 

"Uh, no it's just"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really hungry," Seungkwan batted his eyes at him. "Can you possibly buy me some nachos with bacon and Reese's in it?"

Hansol groaned in disgust and his erection deflated rapidly.

"Please Hansollie~?" The blonde pouted cutely as he cradled his stomach. "The baby wants it badly."

Hansol still looked unconvinced and Seungkwan sighed in defeat.

"I'll do that thing you want when you get back." He offered that had the younger hop outta bed and into some jeans and out the door. He grinned as he sprinted down to the nearest store.

"Lucky, lucky."

 

(Weeks 19)

_"I always have to go out with mommy, but that's okay it's not his fault. Besides I learn new stuff about him everyday."_

_"I know that he's really popular for singing. My mom is such a good singer that I like to tell him that every time he sings."_

 

Seungkwan held that note for a few seconds then stopped along with the instrumentals playing through the headphones. Jihoon gave him the thumbs up to relax. He sat on the stool and drank his water, internally panicking at any possible mistakes he made. Maybe he sang too high, he wanted people to enjoy his music not sue him for ear damage. He unconsciously stroked his slightly bloated belly to calm himself down.

_"Mommy can you hear me?"_

"Huh?" Seungkwan eyes widened in surprise and retracted his hand away from his stomach from the sudden movement. Jihoon looked up from his papers asking silently if the younger was okay. That felt really weird yet he hoped he wasn't dreaming that he felt that. 

He realized he wasn't pretending to that when he felt a few kicks to his stomach.

_"Mommy you were really good today! I like listening to you!"_

His eyes watered with a smile glowing on his face, Jihoon hurriedly hopping out of his seat to see what the hell was going on. He opened the recording booth and held Seungkwan's shoulder gently with a look of concern. 

"Are you okay Seungkwan? Why are you crying? Was it because of the track we ran, because we can always-"

"Hyung." He took the shorter's smaller hand and placed it on his stomach that had him pause at the movements inside. His mouth dropped in awe.

"Well I'll be."

 

(Month, like 7 ig)

_"Hi again! It's me, and I have a name now! I'll be called Seoyeon when I'm born! My daddy says I'm gonna be his little princess and I can't wait!"_

_"Oh and meet my new friend! He's quiet though, say hi!"_

**_"Hi."_ **

_"Gee, your voice is deep for a baby."_

**_"Thanks, I guess? I get it from my mom and my daddy says I'll probably be as sexy as_ _him. I'm Chanhyuk."_ **

_"What's sexy mean, Chanhyuk?"_

**_"How should I know? I don't even know what I am. I'll ask my mommy, mommy knows everything because my dad says so."_ **

**_"Oh, I guess I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later Seo-Seo."_ **

_"Bye-bye Hyukkie!"_

 

"You're gonna be okay Wonwoo, we've been waiting for this moment and we're ready to roll." Mingyu helped the calm man from his seat. Wonwoo nodded at the nervous man as he got the car ready and was phoning the hospital.

"'kay, bye Seungkwan. I'll see you later." He waved at the younger as he walked to his car with Mingyu calling the hospital, stuttering out the syllables before his husband decided to do it for him.

Baby Chanhyuk was born looking as handsome as mother and father that had all the nurses, doctors, family members and friends cooing at him in adoration. Baby Hyukkie looked into the hospital camera like he was in the office.

**_"I take everything back, maybe I should ask Mommy how to put me back."_** he thought as said man was cradling him.  ** _"Oh well."_**

 

 

(Month 9)

_"Good news guys, I'm going to an awards show! My mommy is gonna get an award today, I'm so happy!"_

_"Nothing could ruin today!"_

 

_"Hey where's the water going?"_

_"Why's it getting hard to move?"_

_"Oh god!"_

 

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HANSOL CALL THE AMBULANCE, SEOYEON IS ABOUT TO MAKE HER DEBUT"

'And just when I was getting ready to perform tonight.' Seungkwan thought bitterly. 

 

 

"It's been a fuck of hours and I haven't dilated, what's going on?!" Seungkwan shouted at the doctor, sending a quick glare at a snickering Yoongi. The doctor sighed.

"You have to be patient Boo-ssi, not all deliveries are going to be easy. Your daughter will come out when she's ready. In the meantime try and relax." 

He sent the doctor the bird as they walked out and fell back down on his bed. He rubbed his stomach "Seoyeonnie, why don't you wanna come out and meet me and Daddy? Mommy hurts so much and I just wanna see is your cute little face. Can you do that for me pretty please?"

 

_"Okay Mommy! I'm ready to see you!"_

 

 

 

_"Wow, my mommy is so pretty."_

_"Don't you mean our mommy?"_

_"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you. I've only known you for a few minutes and we're already fighting."_

_"Chill lil sis, it's a big brother's job to annoy their little sisters."_

_"Why you little-"_

 

"Look at them, already fighting Kwannie." Hansol smiled at the twins squirming against each other as Seungkwan huffed. He picked up Seoyeon to craddle her against his chest. 

"You guys better not fight all the time," he told the infant gurgling in his arms. "Youngho has to look after you and you have to look after him young lady."

Hansol was cradling a smirking Youngho in his arms.

_"Hear that sis? You can't keep fighting or it'll upset mom and dad."_

_"Good grief."_

 

 


	2. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some extras

Hansol hummed as he looked at Seungkwan's stomach as they were watching TV, the older man's feet in his lap. They were expecting one girl like the doctor said.

But his stomach was so big!

Seungkwan winced when he was massaging his feet a little too roughly. 

"Vernonie~that hurt!" The pregnant man complained. 

"Sorry Kwannie." He apologized, giving a weak slap to his husband's swollen feet.

"Hmp, I won't forgive you so easily. Maybe if you get me some chilli cheese fries for me I'll think about it." Seungkwan suggested with a smirk, already knowing Hansol's next move.

Hansol sighed. He hoped it was one baby; Seungkwan doesn't need two diva carbon copies.

* * *

 

Seungkwan was sick of this pregnancy thing, it was getting old. His jumper was getting too tight on him, his feet burned, his back was killing him and he was sleepy! So when him and Hansol drove by a Wendy's with the smell of food in the air he started to bawl loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hansol yelled as he stepped on the brakes harshly, Seungkwan who wasn't even bothered by it started pushing out demands immediately. "Turn the car around I want Wendy's!" He told him that had Hansol rolling his eyes.

"What, No. We gotta go home and start putting in the baby furniture like _you_ kept bugging me to do." Hansol reminded him as he was steering into their street. "We can go later Kwannie." He parked the car in front of their apartment building and got out out of the car. Seungkwan gave him a pout from the window that made him feel slightly guilty. He walked around to Seungkwan's side of the car and was reaching for car door when the car itself started _pulling_ _off_. He looked to driver's seat and saw Seungkwan manuvering the wheel to get the car out of parking.

"Seungkwan!" He called out as the older smirked at him and sped off. " _SEUNGKWAN_!!"

"I'll bring you back something Vernonie!"


End file.
